<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Do you want me to leave? by Written_prose_things</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087450">Do you want me to leave?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Written_prose_things/pseuds/Written_prose_things'>Written_prose_things</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>hundred prompts for thousands of pairings [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Avengers Endgame- non-compliant, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Irondad &amp; Spiderson, Misunderstandings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:42:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Written_prose_things/pseuds/Written_prose_things</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 1: Tony survives using the infinity stones. But he isn't the same Tony that Peter remembers. As time progresses, Peter realises that maybe, Tony wants different things now, and maybe, those different things don't include Peter anymore.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>hundred prompts for thousands of pairings [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>178</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Do you want me to leave?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It starts too slowly for Peter to realise that something’s changed. He’s been busy catching up with his friends, school and decathlon.</p><p>It’s only a week later, when Peter’s scrolling through his text messages, that he realizes that Tony hasn’t replied to any of his text over the past week.<br/>
Peter’s experienced Tony ignoring him before, but this is far worse. Tony isn’t even acknowledging his existence anymore.</p><p>Peter knows that living further away from the city, with a young kid is bound to restrict Tony’s free time, but it doesn’t explain the ghosting.</p><p>Peter stews in these thoughts as he patrols the entire night. The next morning, he has a text from Tony.</p><p>
  <i>\\ Mr. Stark \\<br/>
Hey kid. Sorry, I didn’t see your messages.<br/>
I’m in town for a conference, do you want to come over tomorrow evening?</i>
</p><p>Peter smiles. He tries to put his mind to rest, but it doesn’t stop spewing the worst possibilities.</p><p>In the end, the reality isn’t much worse than all the nightmarish possibilities his brain has been running on loop.</p><p>When Peter shows up. F.R.I.D.A.Y takes him up to the lab, which is deathly silent without Tony’s usual ear-splitting music.</p><p>The bots greet him happily, but Peter still feels very underwhelmed. F.R.I.D.A.Y tells him that Tony’s busy with Morgan.</p><p>Peter enters the elevator once again and shows up at the penthouse. It stings that, unlike before, Tony barely spends any time in the workshop, instead choosing to stay in the penthouse.<br/>
It hurts Peter, even if he’s unwilling to admit it, that Tony willingly spends time outside the workshop with Morgan while he was always hard-pressed for free time when Peter wanted to meet out of the workshop.</p><p>The elevator dings as Peter reaches the penthouse. Morgan comes running towards the elevator, screaming, “Hi, mom!!”</p><p>She looks crestfallen when Peter steps out of the elevator. It still feels disappointing that Tony’s kid doesn’t like him.</p><p>As usual, Tony is oblivious to the tension between the two kids. He comes out of the kitchen and calls out to Peter, “Hey, kid. Why’d you go down to the workshop?”</p><p>Peter swallows his reply.<br/>
<i>Because that’s our usual spot.</i> </p><p>But it isn’t their usual spot, is it? The thought runs scathingly in his mind. It’s been five years, of course, nothing is going to be how he remembers it. </p><p>Tony doesn’t notice Peter’s inner monologue. He carries out a bowl of popcorn and a few packets of sweets and sits down on the couch. </p><p>Morgan runs towards him and leaps into his lap. Tony ruffles her hair and whispers, “Monkey.”</p><p>Peter tries to ignore the haughty smirk Morgan directs towards him. It reminds Peter of all the cocky playboy smirks Tony gives to tabloid photographers. </p><p>They decide to watch some new movie, which Tony is sure Peter will love. Though, Peter is sure that even the first movie of the series is from the 5-year gap. At Morgan’s grimace, he shrugs and agrees.</p><p>Just before the intermission, Morgan goes to sleep. Tony grimaces and pauses the movie. </p><p>“Hey, kid. I’ll just-” Tony interrupts himself with the most severe yawn, “put the little princess and be right back.”</p><p>Peter shakes his head, “It’s fine, Mr Stark. You’re obviously tired, we’ll do this later.”</p><p>Peter expects Tony to protest, but he doesn’t. Tony’s soft smile and sleepy eyes make Peter’s heart break into tinier pieces.<br/>
It isn’t nice to reminded of how much Tony’s life has changed. </p><p>The next few times they meet, Peter begins the day with great expectations, hoping that this might be the day when Tony might give him some attention. </p><p>Each time, Peter is disappointed. Tony greets him warmly and turns to face the next guest at the Independence Day barbecue or gala where they meet because Tony’s stopped inviting him to the tower or the cabin. </p><p>Each time, surprising, Morgan grows increasingly more comfortable around Peter, till they reach a point where Morgan’s become the Stark most involved in Peter’s life. </p><p>About a month later, Peter decides to go to the tower when Tony’s bound to be free.<br/>
As he swings to the tower, he steels himself. He decides that if Tony tries to bail, he’s going to discuss his mentor’s flakiness upfront. </p><p>As it happens, Peter isn’t as strong-willed as he believes himself to be, at least not while dealing with close friends and family.</p><p>Peter hangs out with Tony in the workshop for a while as Tony completes the R&amp;D for some new energy-efficient engines he’s creating, but as per the new routine, Tony starts to withdraw. </p><p>He abruptly says, “I just remembered, I had pencilled in some appointment with the board members for half an hour later, so I’m sorry kid, but I have to go upstairs. Feel free to hang out-” </p><p>Peter’s mind supplies unhelpfully, <i>it’s 8:00 p.m. on a Saturday evening.</i></p><p>Peter can’t hold in his hurt or tears anymore, “Do you want me to leave?”</p><p>Tony turns to look at him. The surprise is apparent in his voice, “What?”</p><p>Peter shrugs and looks out of the windows towards the New York skyline. He wants to be out there right now, away from all the hurt. </p><p>He whispers again, “Do you want me to leave?”</p><p>Tony whispers back, “What? No, why would you think that?”</p><p>Tony’s words fuel Peter’s anger and hurt. He asks incredulously, “<i>Why would I think that?</i>” Peter repeats “You’re asking me, why I would think that? Gee, Tony let me guess, the fact that you’ve been running away from me for the past month like I’ve got cooties. Not inviting me over, not spending time with me, giving me the same attention as you give <i>Captain America</i>. All that maybe gave me the idea that you don’t want me around.”</p><p>Tony sighs, “You’ve got it all wrong, Pete.”</p><p>Peter crosses his arms over his chest, the nickname hurts more than he’s willing to admit, “Fine, then explain it to me.”</p><p>Tony runs his hands through his hair, “Look, Peter, I’m not the man you used to know. I’m an old man who goes to sleep at nine now, I don’t drink any coffee, I’m busier with Parent-Teacher meetings than with State conferences. I’m not the mentor you had.”</p><p>Peter interrupts, “Tony I don’t care about that.”</p><p>Tony holds up his hand, “Well forgive me if I thought you cared, alright? That’s the man you’ve known me as, but I can’t be that for you anymore. I thought that if I gave to a free reign, you’d go and attach yourself to some other person, who could train you better, who could help you out in difficult situations. I can’t do that anymore Pete and that’s why I’ve been acting like this for the past month.”</p><p>Peter wipes his eyes with his wrists and clears his throat before speaking, “You think I only hung out with you because you were a rich superhero?”</p><p>Tony stares at him, “No- No, Peter, believe me, I-”</p><p>Peter talks over Tony’s stuttered response, “Tony I don’t care about any of that. You’re my mentor, my friend.” Peter sighs, “Tony, you’re my family, I love you. You not being Iron Man isn’t going to change that.”</p><p>Tony rushes forward and grabs Peter’s face between his hands and kisses him on the forehead roughly, “I love you too, kiddo.”</p><p>Peter hugs Tony, “Good, then next time talk to me, okay? About whatever you’re feeling.”</p><p>Tony nods, his stubble catches against Peter’s cheek, “Yeah. I will. I’m sorry.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Next prompt: "I swear it won't happen again."<br/>{Harry Potter &amp; Sirius Black, Harry Potter &amp; Remus Lupin}<br/>[Found Family, previous abuse, abandonment issues, the first signs of magic]</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>